


Did You Believe That You Were Free At Last, Free From The Broken Looking Glass?

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going along with Regina's plans had never done Sidney any good in the past. This time, it might be the best decision he ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Believe That You Were Free At Last, Free From The Broken Looking Glass?

Some people might say that going along with Regina’s plan was the worst thing Sidney could do. It had been going along with Regina’s plans, after all, that had led to his being incarcerated twice, firstly by becoming trapped in the mirror after killing King Leopold in the hope that he and Regina could be together, secondly by agreeing to take the blame for Kathryn’s disappearance in order that Regina could escape justice.

When the curse broke, he had realised that ironically, Storybrooke had been the place where he had had the most freedom. And he had remembered how he had grown to hate the woman he had once believed he loved. Whilst locked in his cell, with no other visitors apart from Regina, he had had nothing else to do but reflect on the mistakes he had made ever since King Leopold had freed him from the lamp.

He had chosen not to take the opportunity Emma Swan had offered him to free himself from Regina three years ago. But now, Regina probably didn’t realise exactly what she was offering him. He was no longer trapped by his feelings for her; he was seeing things more clearly than he had done in years. And he knew why he had to help her with her plan, why he would have done so anyway without having become trapped in the mirror once more, and it was not for the reason that Regina still believed.

If Regina rewrote history and gave herself her happy ending with Robin, then she and Leopold would not have been together when Leopold freed Sidney, and therefore it was unlikely that he and Regina would ever meet. The life that could have been Sidney’s flashed before his eyes. He could have remained at Leopold’s palace, in his role as advisor, and who knew? Maybe he would even have found the true love that he had desired then; maybe he had even encountered the person already and just not realised because Regina had clouded his judgement. And if the writer of the book was going to change the story for Regina, maybe whoever it was could write a happy ending for Sidney too.

It was time for Sidney to stop working for Regina and start working for himself. He’d go along with her for as long as it took to get the book rewritten, then he’d give himself the happy ending he deserved as well.


End file.
